Marathon
by reachgracebyfalling
Summary: Got to keep running.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Marathon.

Chapter 1.

Colonel Caldwell stepped away from the Daedalus, glancing around the almost deserted platform. Of the four figures standing closer to the doors of Atlantis only one moved towards the Daedalus.

Major Lorne seemed quieter, tenser and more guarded the usual.

"Sir" The Major saluted.

"At ease Major. Where are Dr Weir and Col. Sheppard?"

Lorne hesitated and Caldwell frowned, worry edging into his thoughts.  
"Dr Weir is with Dr McKay. They're waiting for Sheppard to get out of surgery"

"Surgery?! What happened? The Wraith?"

"Dr Weir can answer your questions Sir"

Rodney's eyes hadn't left the operating room for almost forty minutes. The 2 hours before that, he'd been pacing. Elizabeth had had to order him to stop. Elizabeth, sitting underneath the observation window, had stopped watching an hour ago. She stood, smoothing her shirt, when Lorne opened the door.

"Dr Weir, the Daedalus has arrived. Colonel Caldwell…"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Let him in Major" she turned "Rodney…"

She spoke gently, her hand hovering near Rodney's arm. Caldwell watched as Rodney blinked and turned, fractionally toward Elizabeth. Holding a plaster covered right forearm close to his chest, Rodney caught Caldwell's eyes for a second, before turning back to the window. Elizabeth almost patted Rodney's shoulder. She stood next to Caldwell.

"Steven"

"What the hell happened?"

Elizabeth sighed, lowering her voice.

"Sheppard's team was 3 days over due, when Major Lorne's team was contacted off world by Teyla and Rodney. They went back to the planet and rescued John, Ronon and a young woman" she swallowed nervously "They were being tortured"

"That's all you know?" Caldwell stared into the operating room "How did McKay break his arm?"

"Sheppard did it" Rodney was quieter than Caldwell had ever seen him before "Just before we got back to Atlantis, he woke up and didn't realise where he was"

The look in Elizabeth's eyes said it all.

'We're waiting for them to alright, before we find out what happened'

Caldwell nodded.

"Where's Ronon Dex?"

Elizabeth motioned to Major Lorne.

"Radio Lt. Cadman. Stay with Rodney until she gets here"

"Yes Ma'am"

Elizabeth stepped into the hallway.

"This way Colonel"

Teyla sat on the end of the bed that would've contained John Sheppard, carefully threading a needle.

"You will not want your other clothes back. And I did promise Charin that I would practice" she glanced at Ronon's still form "This would be easier if you were not so tall"

Her eyes went to the room's other occupant. The woman was taller than Teyla, with sickly purple, green and yellow bruises that showed up clearly against skin was almost as pale as the bed sheets. A nurse had spread the woman's long black hair, fanlike, out over the edge of the pillow, away from a face that seemed too young for what had happened. In the jumper, before he's lost consciousness, Ronon had called her a selkie. Teyla wondered what a selkie was.

The door sliding open caught her attention.

"Elizabeth. Colonel Caldwell… Is the surgery over? Is Rodney…?"

Rodney's fine. Lt. Cadman's staying with him for the moment" Elizabeth smiled apologetically "I thought it would be best if Colonel Caldwell and I spoke to you alone"

"Of course" Teyla lead them to a corner further away from the beds, watching the expression on Col. Caldwell's face "Dr Beckett said that talking would help. I do not wish for them to hear us"

"We understand" Elizabeth nodded "But, we need to know what happened"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Col. Sheppard called it a 'simple meet and greet'. I think that he and Rodney were, a little relieved to be on a mission that did not involve the Wraith.

We were greeted, some distance away from the Gate, by Elder Vyr'rl Geschun. He would be escorting us to his brother, Mehl'ar Geschun. The High Chancellor of the Lieu'Pre District. Rodney described it as 'Mostly agricultural, with a few light industrial areas. Farmers with limited technology'.

Upon reaching Chancellor Greschun's estate, we were welcomed by the Chancellor, given the opportunity to refresh ourselves and then the Chancellor's wife, granted us a tour of the house and surrounding gardens. The servants appeared well cared for, the children happy, the guards… ceremonial. John called them 'the happy, shiny people'.

The next day John and Ronon were shown the local military base, while Rodney and I visited a school and several factories. Rodney made a few… suggestions. The factory workers were polite and seemed to appreciate any advice he could offer them I think that Rodney was a little, perplexed at having such intrigued audience.

The third day John and I were shown a hospital. Dr Beckett had given me a list of medicines to ask about. Their doctors were very helpful. The hospital had been built where a building of the Ancestors had once stood. Several items from the ruins had been used, windows, other aesthetic pieces. The main column in the hospital foyer, for example is exactly the same as the one near the commissary"

"Oh" Elizabeth frowned.

"The column near the commissary?" Caldwell asked.

"It lights up every time Sheppard walks past it. Zalenka says that it's not connected to any power source; that it reacts to the gene. Sheppard's particularly" Elizabeth explained.

"Elder Vyr'rl seemed surprised. He claimed that it was the first time the pillar had ever reacted in such a manor. John tried to act as surprised as the other people in the room… but…"

"You don't think it worked" Elizabeth said.

"I do not"

"Dinner that night" Teyla continued "was a party organised by the Chancellor's wife. The food was well prepared and plentiful. Rodney was most impressed. The other guests were polite, a little reserved, but willing to converse on most subjects. They seemed most interested in John. The entertainment caught their attention. Jugglers, fire dancers, the Chancellor's youngest son had taught his dog to jump through a series of hoops. And then Ronon went very still….

The young woman had the ability to fade into the back ground and stand out simultaneously. She wore a black dress, sleeveless, clinched at the waist, the skirt falling just past her knees. Her hair was tied at the nape of her neck, revealing a silvery necklace spread filigree around her neck and across her shoulders. Rodney had found one in the Atlantis archives. It blocked all Wraith transmissions within 20 metres of the wearer. Teyla wondered if it was just for show. The lights and noises of the party dimmed and a servant handed the woman one of the instruments that Teyla had seen on the earlier tour of the house. It was native to the people of the planet, but she could not remember its name. Teyla turned to Ronon, hoping that he remembered.

Ronon's face gave away nothing. But his eye's, which never strayed from the young woman...

"I have never seen such anger, such despair. He was watching her like she was…" Teyla searched for the right word "He recognised her. I do not know if she is Setedan, or if he had met her since coming to Atlantis. I do not think she was supposed to be on that planet.

Later, in our quarters, John ordered, asked if I would stay with Rodney"

Caldwell wondered when Teyla stopped using her team mate's titles.

"In the morning their rooms were empty. The servants could not tell us where they were. And Rodney noticed that several of the ornamental knives from a display in the hallway had disappeared. After many hours we still could not find John and Ronon. I asked one of the Chancellor's sons about the girl with dark hair, from the previous night. I thought that perhaps Ronon had gone to look for her. I asked her name and if I might speak with her.

The boy told me that she had no name, that his Father's men had found her on another planet and when she had been presented to the Chancellor, she had been 'ferociously wild". That tamed her and she was now a most beloved pet"

The disgust on Teyla's face was clear.

"The boy also said that his Father was very pleased that morning, because he had finally found another pet; one that would also need taming, with the colouring that he wanted to 'service the girl'

Teyla accepted a glass of water, drinking all of it, before continuing.

"The next morning Rodney and I were asked to leave. We were escorted out of the estate and told that we were no longer welcome. My concern for John and Ronon prevented us returning to Atlantis. We stole some local clothing and returned to the town. We were very subtle with our questions and the Chancellor had been very careful to not let us be seen by the town's people. We were not recognised.

Rodney and I discovered that… these people; and I use the word so not to insult other species, were scavengers. They would find worlds that had been destroyed by the Wraith and… salvage what they could. Be it food, technology or people.

The girl was a runner, to 'tame her' Chancellor Geschun would take her to a populated planet and remove the necklace that disabled the Wraith transmitter. They would visit the planet late, to show her what would happen if she did not obey him.

John, Ronon and the girl were being held in the one of the sub levels of the hospital. Rodney thought that if we returned to Atlantis, we would have to wait some time before a rescue party could be ready. I agreed with him. We knew the address of where Major Lorne and Sergeant Fitzroy were aiding Dr Parrish. We sent him back to Atlantis to warn Dr Beckett. The girl was unconscious, Ronon insisted on carrying her back to the Jumper. Rodney had to help John"

Teyla unconsciously glanced in the direction of the operating room, towards John Sheppard and Rodney McKay.

"I believe that it is their choice to tell you what happened. Let Dr Beckett informs you of their injuries. Perhaps you will have a better understanding of what I do not wish to tell you."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Chapter 3.

Medical Report No. 3072.

Patient: John Sheppard, Lt. Col.

Primary Physician: C Beckett.

Summary:

Toxicology – Three separate compounds detected.

1) D9tetrahydrocannabinol THC, the active ingredient in marijuana.

2) Sildenafil citrate, a compound found in Viagra.

3) Unknown compound. Designation F184.

Physical Injuries –

1) 2 fractured ribs.

2) 1 broken rib.

3) Internal bleeding.

4) Mild concussion.

5) Minor bruising.

6) Dislocated right shoulder.

7) Burn (possibly a brand?) on inner left thigh.

8) Major lacerations, requiring 24 stitches.

Conclusion - injuries consistent with being drugged and beaten. Possibility of some

Short term memory loss.

Notes – Full report attached. Several items that need to be discussed further.

Recommending that patient return to Earth for full psychiatric evaluation and

Medical leave.

Medical Report No. 3073.

Patient: Ronon Dex, Specialist.

Primary Physician: C Beckett.

Summary:

Toxicology –Two separate compounds detected.

1) Unknown compound. Designation F182.

2) Unknown compound. Designation F184.

Physical Injuries –

1) 4 fractured ribs.

2) 4 broken ribs.

3) Internal bleeding.

4) Serious concussion.

5) Minor bruising.

6) Fractured vertebra. .

7) Burn (possibly a brand?) on inner left thigh.

8) Major lacerations, requiring 78 stitches.

9) Left side cheek bone fractured.

10) Fractured patella.

11) Bruised kidneys.

12) All fingers of left hand broken.

13) Fractured skull.

Conclusion - injuries consistent with being severally beaten. Possibility of some

Short term memory loss. Patient in medically induced coma, until

further care can be ascertained.

Notes – Full report attached. Several items that need to be discussed further.

Recommending that patient return to Earth for further care, physical therapy

full psychiatric evaluation and Medical leave.

Medical Report No. 3072.

Patient: Jane Doe

Primary Physician: C Beckett.

Summary:

Toxicology – Three separate compounds detected.

1) D9tetrahydrocannabinol THC, the active ingredient in marijuana.

2) Clomifene citrate, a compound found in fertility treatments.

3) Unknown compound. Designation F183.

Physical Injuries –

1) 3 fractured ribs.

2) 1 shattered rib.

3) Left arm broken.

4) Mild concussion.

5) Bruising to face and torso.

6) Dislocated left shoulder.

7) Burn (possibly a brand?) on inner left thigh.

8) Major lacerations, requiring 49 stitches.

9) 2 fingers of right hand broken.

10) Dislocated right hip.

11) Left and right cheek bones fractured.

12) Right wrist broken.

13) Punctured/collapsed right lung.

14) Rape kit positive for trauma. Negative for STI's.

Conclusion - injuries consistent with long term abuse. Patient in medically induced

Coma, until further care can be ascertained. Possibility of some

short term memory loss.

Notes – Full report attached. Several items that need to be discussed further.

Recommending that patient return to Earth for further care, physical therapy

full psychiatric evaluation and Medical leave.

It was late. Caldwell had left hours ago, finally accepting that he would get no more information form Teyla or Major Lorne. Sergeant Fitzroy had refused to even answer any question. And whether or not he admitted it, Rodney was in no state to be asked anything.

Elizabeth checked her watch, wondering if Rodney was actually sleeping; as she'd ordered him to, or if he was building a bomb to send back to Lieu'Pre District. The lights had dimmed gradually, leaving her with just enough light to read and see the three unconscious figures without straining her eyes. They hadn't moved since the last time she'd looked at her watch, 10 minutes ago.

Elizabeth didn't look up as Carson entered the room.

"Do you know Sgt. Fitzroy's camped out on the other side of the door?"

Elizabeth's smile; for the first time in days, seemed real.

"She's been there since I ordered Teyla and Rodney to get some sleep"

Elizabeth closed her book.

"You wanted to discuss some things."

Carson took the seat next to her.

"I did rape kits on all of them, not just the girl" he blurted.

"Your report…"

"Are official reports. They go into Colonel Sheppard's file; where certain members of the military and of several governments can read it. there are enough rumours around this place, without something like that being adding to them"

"No body else knows?"

"You, me, probably Teyla Rodney, Lorne and Fitzroy"

"Let's keep it that way" Elizabeth stood, wrapping her arms around herself "You mentioned several points?"

"When I did the girl's exam…there were four tissue samples and one semen sample"

"Carson…?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Three unknowns, presumably her captors. And…" Carson hesitated "the last tissue sample and the semen sample were from Colonel Sheppard"

"What!!?" Elizabeth rounded on the doctor, remembering after a second to lower her voice "Are you saying that he raped her?"

"Certainly not!"

"Carson-"

"Some of the drugs I found in his system, marijuana and a compound that could fund the entire expedition by out selling Viagra. John did not know what he was doing! If that boy had any idea… he would have fought back and they'd have killed him. I have no doubts that Ronon fought. And he's lucky to be walking"

"He won't feel any less guilty"

Carson guided Elizabeth back to her chair.

"Unfortunately, I agree with you. Elizabeth, she's pregnant"

Elizabeth's head shot up. She stared at Carson, speechless.

"If we were on Earth, we wouldn't know for a few more weeks. But some of the equipment's reacting to her ATA gene"

"She has the gene?"

"Aye. Judging by the way Atlantis is acting, about as strong as Sheppard's. Do you know why they're in this room?"

"I thought you put them in here?"

Carson snorted.

"This is the only room Atlantis would open up. Something to do with the lights and the sound frequencies" he sighed "We should both get some rest"

Elizabeth glanced at her watch again.

"I still have 40 minutes before one of the Trevallyn twins starts her shift" she sounded very tired "Then I'm going straight to bed"

John Sheppard was aware of four things. Pain; dulled by medication, Teyla's voice, a warm hand on his arm. And Atlantis, humming softly in the back of his head. John focussed on Atlantis, the humming became a purr and John let himself drift.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Chapter 4.

Caldwell glanced through the medical reports. Accepting Dr Beckett's summary and drawing some of his own conclusions.

"You want to send them to Earth?"

"We don't have to facilities or the people to deal with their injuries" Carson tried not to sound exasperated "Orthopaedic surgeon, neurologist, ob-gyn. Then there's the recovery team. A psychologist specialising in abuse victims and PTSD, physical therapists. Ronon's hand alone, is going to need a lot of attention"

Caldwell's brain caught up with his ears.

"Ob-gyn? She's pregnant?"

"Well it's certainly not Colonel Sheppard"

"That's not in your report Doctor" Caldwell growled.

"Of course it's not. Given the girl's injuries, the chances of a miscarriage are extremely high. And it's still too early for Earth based tests to tell."

"So Atlantis…?" Caldwell frowned.

"Treats Sheppard like a long lost son. The girl's gene is about the same strength. Atlantis is just looking out for her family"

Caldwell suppressed a shudder at the thought.

"You want them to go to Earth"

"Aye"

"When?"

Sheppard's already showing signs of waking up. He needs to be told a few things first. And it might help if he explains everything to Atlantis"

John opened his eyes to one of the rare moments when there was no one else in the room. He turned his head, blinking as the lights brightened slightly. John had never seen Ronon look so vulnerable, so helpless before. A memory resurfaced violently.

Ronon hit the wall hard enough for John to hear the wall, or was it Ronon's skull crack. The tall Setedan slumped to the floor. And a blonde man in a dark uniform swung a metal pole, axe-like, over his shoulder, bringing it down on Ronon's back.

John squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his pulse to slow.

'He was on Atlantis. He was safe. He was on Atlantis. He was safe.'

The mantra ran through his head over and over again. Atlantis' tone became more soothing, the feeling echoing John's thought; Home, safe, sanctuary, lulling him into sleep.

A few hours later John opens his eyes again; a loudly whispered argument waking him. Sergeant Etheldreda 'Skippy' Fitzroy was trying to throw some one out of the room.

John grinned. Skippy wasn't actually a sergeant. When the Australian (the only Australian) had first arrived in the Pegasus Galaxy a Lieutenant had made the mistake of calling her 'Skippy". She'd responded by calling the Lieutenant 'Lassie'. The only way to get her to stop was by calling her Sergeant. Skippy however, stuck. Unfortunately for Lt. Andrew Davison so did Lassie.

Skippy wasn't usually attached to Major Lorne's team. SGA-13 were currently being reprimanded for a multitude of events. Including; but not limited to, the production of moonshine, setting off homemade fireworks off world and the high jacking of Atlantis' speaker system (Skippy maintained it was an accident), which resulted in AC/DC being heard for a week. John had received a lecture for not dealing with it sooner.

The only reason SGA-13 wasn't being grounded completely had happened during the Daedalus' last visit. Skippy had returned to Atlantis alone. And standing in the gate room, had made a show of placing the thin gold ring she kept with her dog tags in her hat. One by one, every person in the gate room (and some who hadn't been) added something to the hat. Later, SGA-13 had emerged from the stargate with almost a dozen, dirty, bruised and malnourished children. A raised eyebrow from Skippy; who had one child on her hip and three others desperately clutching at her clothes, had stopped even Colonel Caldwell from saying anything.

Most personnel considered it dangerous to get on Skippy's bad side. John could believe it. Skippy's poker/girl's nights consisted of Teyla, Laura Cadman and Alice and Olivia Trevallyn (Alice was a nurse, Olivia one of the Chefs. The Twins, on more than one occasion, had caused certain people quite a lot of discomfort.).

John also knew that Skippy was a bigger 'mother hen' than Beckett, Atlantis and Rodney's Great Aunt Ida combined. If she was trying to throw someone out, she'd have a good reason for it.

"Get your hands off me"

"Keep your voice down. And get out before I get Major Lorne and Dr Weir down here" Skippy stamped at Dr Stewart Norris' feet, making the scientist jump backwards. "You're not supposed to be in here"

Norris stifled a yelp as one of Skippy's steel-capped boots landed on his foot. Skippy smirked, grabbing one of Norris' hands, twisting his arm behind his back and frog marching him towards the door.

"I'll report this, this… manhandling, assault, this abuse"

Norris leaned forward suddenly, spinning around, flinging his free arm about, and hitting Skippy's face. More surprised than hurt Skippy fell. She landed hard, hitting the side of her face on a bed rail. Norris froze for a moment, blinked and walked quickly to the bed.

Skippy held herself up with one arm, her legs shaky even while lying on the floor. She pressed a hand to her cheek. John could see the blood on her fingers. Wincing, he agreed with Atlantis as she flashed red-black anger in his mind. Anger that turned to rage as Norris' foot connected with Skippy' ribs.

John moved as quietly as Ronon and Teyla had ever taught him to. His feet on the cold floor, the knife that had been put on the table next to Ronon's bed in his hand. Skippy watched as he moved, silently past her, before crawling towards her radio.

Norris's hand froze; the notes he'd been making from the girl's chart fluttering to the floor. The knife pressed deeper into the skin of his neck. A drop of blood slid down the edge of the blade. Sheppard's voice made Norris' hair stand on end and ice run down his spine.

"Touch Lena or Skippy like that. Anybody like that again…" Sheppard's voice whispered in his ear "and there won't be enough of you to be cremated"

Norris wrenched away, the knife slicing into his neck. A hand pressed to the bleeding, Norris stumbled, half tripping to the door.

John's legs gave out just as Norris disappeared from view. Atlantis flashed smugly purple. John let his eyes close, listening to Skippy inform Beckett, Weir, Caldwell, McKay and Teyla that their presence was needed. And to ask if Major Lorne could throw Dr Norris to the Sea Monsters.

His eyes opened again, as Skippy sat next to him.

"How're you feeling" "Aren't I supposed to be asking that?" She smirked "He kicks like a girl"

John picked up Norris' notes, glancing through them. His hand's clenched, scrunching the bits of paper.

"What have you heard?"

"The usual rumours. Your 'Kirkness' rating's gone up. But they've trailed off a bit since this morning"

"I woke up, there wasn't any one here"

"SGA-8 got back early from Ckantah"

"The people with the blue hair?"

"Dr Lancaster and Lt. Wilkins came back with brides"

John frowned.

"Wilkins is a woman"

"And her new step daughter's already calling her Mummy" Skippy grinned "Kavanagh's staying right out of it"

"Aren't Norris and Kavanagh friends?" John sounded tired.

"They're trying to get you voted off the island"

John winced as he laughed ribs and stitches protesting.

"It's been a week. You broke McKay's arm, been in surgery twice and your heart almost stopped. Irregular rhythm Beckett said. Alice had to shock you to get it back to normal. You're lucky it was her shift"

"Shift?" He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd want to wake up alone. Dr Weir, Alice, Olivia, Lorne, some of the marines and scientists. Even Caldwell's had a few shifts. Zelenka and Cadman have been making sure Teyla takes care of herself, while she takes care of Rodney"

"Good"

Skippy put her arm around him.

"How far did you read?"

"Enough"

His eye's shut. He didn't remember how he knew her name, but John remembered how she looked staring, blankly, at the ceiling, tears running down her face.

"Kavanagh found out about… He's been making waves. Teyla started to say how you and Ronon and… Lena are actually married. I think she panicked a bit. Some of the other Athosians gave the 'unusual but not unheard of or against local customs' speech. The anthropologists are-"

"Won't want me…" His voice was almost a whisper "…hates me…"

The last things John heard; was Skippy's voice 'Nobody hates you John' and Atlantis, singing Ancient lullabies in his ear.

When Atlantis finally opened the door to an increasingly worried Beckett, John was asleep. Sitting on the floor, slumped against Skippy. Who, with a slightly concussed look in her eyes, was twisting John's hair into even more disarray.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Chapter 5.

Elizabeth played the section of footage several times. Sheppard shouldn't have been able to stand, let alone walk two beds over and threaten someone. She suppressed a smile. Norris, however brilliant, was one of the most xenophobic people she'd ever met; Kavanaugh was merely the most arrogant. And Elizabeth had worked with politicians and diplomats. She could guess how Norris had slipped through the screening process, probably the same highly placed person who had Dr. Kavanaugh coming back, time and time again.

Elizabeth sighed, letting the footage play one more time. Adrenaline, Carson had said. 'Like a woman lifting a car off of her baby'.

"Elizabeth?" Zalenka stood in the doorway.

"Come in Doctor."

"You asked for Atlantis' internal readings from when…Sheppard…" He held up his laptop, "You should see this."

Zalenka set the computer on Elizabeth's desk, his fingers dancing over the keyboard, eyes focused on the screen.

"Rodney found this some months ago, he was monitoring it. But, he is…" Kalenka's fingers paused, "…Preoccupied."

What is it Radek?"

"You would agree that Atlantis is, semi sentient. More instinct than conscious thought maybe. Yes?"

Elizabeth nodded, not quite following the engineer.

"Atlantis' central processor is… adaptive. The longer we are here, the more it learns."

Elizabeth nodded again.

"She monitors everything. Likes to keep everyone… comfortable."

"Things only go wrong when we're opening doors, pressing buttons we shouldn't be." Elizabeth smiled wryly.

"Yes, exactly," Zalenka nodded, "Parts of the processor also monitor certain people's… emotional status and brain function."

Lt. Colonel Sheppard?"

"Very much so. And Carson, Major Lorne, Rodney. People with the gene, natural or otherwise," He pointed at the laptop screen, "This is the girl."

Elizabeth watched the pale blue dot, blinking slowly on the screen.

"That particular shade of blue means Lena is unconscious, the blinking is in time with her heart beat."

His finger shifter slightly to the left.

"This is Sheppard."

A bright starburst, that seemed to shrink then expand, change colour and flutter every few seconds, as if nervous.

"Where is the Lt. Colonel?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Talking to Heightmeyer."

Λ

"Do you want to tell me about her?"

"Like what?" John continued starring at the ocean.

"Her name, how old is she?" Kate managed to avoid sounding impatient, "Something Ronon told you, something only you know."

John leaned his head against the glass.

"Her name is Lena, mid twenties. She and Ronon were on the same hive ship, they were both runners. And…that's all I know."

"I don't believe you."

He glanced back at her.

"Ronon recognised her, he asked for my help. We were captured, then rescued. I was unconscious for a week. That's it."

"No flashbacks?"

"None."

"No memories?"

"Not a thing."

"No sounds, images, smells?"

"You're grasping at straws Doc."

"I think you're lying John." She turned off the tape recorder, "I think you've had two flashbacks in the last hour. And one of them lasted over a minute. You're going to Earth John, on the Daedalus. That's a three week trip. You've been in this room enough times for me to know that three weeks, you won't talk to any one. You'll suppress the emotions, the memories-"

"Sounds like a good thing Doc."

Kate felt like throwing something at him.

"For a while maybe. A psychotic break however? That's a one way back to Earth and forced retirement John. No Atlantis, no planes and with the emotional baggage you're carrying around. I'm seeing drooling and a straight jacket."

John's eyes never left the ocean.

"They drugged us. Beckett couldn't really tell me with what." He seemed to stop moving. As if moving meant you could be seen and being seen was very, very bad. "Ronon tried to stop them. Tried to stop me. They took turns stepping, dancing on his hand."

The sounds of bone snapping penetrated even John's clouded mind. Ronon was on the floor. His guards, laughing, as they slammed their shoes down, on the Setedan's hand, over and over.

"She smells like those apples they're growing in hydroponics," he seemed to crumble in on himself, "Tastes like them too."

His tongue ran over Lena's shoulder and up her neck. She jerked when he bit her earlobe and kissed away the tears that left a trail down her cheek.

It was as if someone had cut the strings of a marionette. Kate sat next to him. John had a hand pressed against the wall, his thumb stroking the moulding.

"They would have found more after her. More…pets," John finally looked at Kate, really looked at her, "If they'd been another day, I would have started trying to kill myself."

Λ

Teyla frowned, putting her hand next to John's. His hand clenched almost involuntarily, but didn't pull away.

"Rodney and I are staying on Atlantis."

"Carson mentioned it." John nodded.

"John…" Teyla's expression grew worried, "We are your friends John. Do not shut us out."

Rodney snorted.

"He already shut us out."

"Rodney," Teyla sighed, "You are not helping."

"Teyla," John's hand moved almost imperceptivity away from hers, "its fine."

He glanced at Rodney.

"I'm not shutting you out. I haven't shut you out."

Rodney slammed the laptop lid closed.

"You already shut us out," His voice rose, "While you and Chewbacca got yourselves captured and tortured. Again!"

John clenched his teeth.

"Chewbacca is still unconscious, so keep your voice down. And we thought that if you didn't know anything, you wouldn't have to lie for us later. That you'd be safe."

"Safe!?" Rodney stared at his friend in disbelief, "We could have caused a distraction. Do you know how long it's been since I blew something up?"

"36 hours." Teyla answered.

Rodney pouted.

Kavannaugh's computer doesn't count-"

John tuned out Rodney's rant, moving his hand back next to Teyla's.

"You said that Ronon, Lena and I… You said we were married?" His finger traced the shape of her fingers, "Why?"

She watched Rodney, who was oblivious to anything, but the sound of his voice.

"You are not responsible for what happened. Ronon will not think that you were responsible."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You will both think yourselves responsible. And Lena will blame her herself."

"It wasn't her fault."

"John." Teyla turned, reaching up to hold onto his shoulders. Waiting for the 'flight reflex' to leave her friend's eyes. When it did Teyla rested her fore head against his, conscious that Rodney was now watching them.

John relaxed into the Athosian's embrace.

"You may not be a Runner, in the way that Ronon and Lena have been. But you are one of them. It is time to stop running and hiding John," Teyla sighed, "You do not deserve to be alone."

"I'm not alone."

"Out here," One of Teyla's hands left his shoulder and rested briefly against his arm, "You have Rodney, myself, Elizabeth, many others. In here," A finger tapped his temple, "You have Atlantis. But here," Teyla's hand rested over John's heart, "You need Lena and Ronon."

"You," John accused, "Are getting very good at not actually answering questions."

Λ

"They're doing better."

Carson glanced over his shoulder at John.

"Oh, are you a doctor now?"

John shrugged.

"'Lantis thinks they're doing better. And you can't help them anymore can you?"

"Ronon's Hand," Carson shook his head, "The fingers will have to be re-broken."

You set them when we… got back?"

"All I did was restore the blood flow. I'm a geneticist. I just don't have the expertise," Carson collapsed into the chair next to John, "I've put in a request for more doctors. It would mean a few extra tradeable resources at least."

John looked up from his hands.

"I'll put in a good word for you."

Carson sighed.

"I'm sending Alice Trevelyan on the Daedalus with you. She'll be in charge of their care."

John nodded, he trusted the Trevelyan sisters.

"She has a Masters on Psychology. I want you to talk to her."

"I talked to Heightmeyer."

"Kate only knows what I wrote in your file. Alice was there, when…I…"

John nodded again. Carson didn't need to say what he'd done.

"Ronon will probably wake up before you reach Earth. I can ask Alice-"

"I'll tell him. About Lena and what Teyla said about everything."

"Everything?" Carson prompted.

John sighed. He'd hoped he'd have a few more days, weeks before having to say these things out loud. So he didn't. John changed the subject.

"Haven't you found it odd? That everyone just seems to have accepted it, no questions?"

Carson opened his mouth to answer.

"Kavannaugh and his cronies don't count."

"I won't say that there haven't been a few complaints-"

"Who?"

""But Radek, Laura, the Tevelyans-"

"Skippy?"

"Aye, especially Skippy. Their practical jokes have put, well, the 'fear of finding Olivia's experiments in your bed, after a long shift' amongst the marines and they're all lucky Teyla doesn't want any new sparring partners," Carson laughed, "The scientists are afraid their coffee will either disappear or be switched to decaf, that Redek will blow them up and that Rodney will find out that someone said something."

"Olivia's experiments?"

"Dr Zerino found some pumpkin/potato/pineapple thing. Olivia's still trying to figure out the best way to cook it. Roasting it seems to work best or frying it, like chips."

"Carson?" John frowned, remembering something, "Have you heard any of the locals mention selkies?"

Seal women? No."

"None of the anthropologists have either."

"Why do you ask?"

"Ronon called Lena a selkie."

Carson looked surprised.

"Something no-one's heard of?" He frowned, a deep V appearing between his eyebrows, "You think she's from Earth?"

John shrugged.

"I don't know."

To be continued….


End file.
